


Figure Drawing 101

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Figure Drawing, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: This is another ask from livefree13 on Tumblr.  The line is "Did I ever tell you I got a thing for brunettes?" from a Tangled line Tumblr prompt list I shared.  Right after I got the ask, I had a picture pop up on my feed from a FFXV story that I really love that involved figure drawing, and I was suddenly inspired.  So this little story about Yu and Yosuke confessing after Yu realizes Yosuke is his nude model for his figure drawing class was born.  There is some NSFW at the end that isn't overly descriptive but you will get the idea.





	Figure Drawing 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



It was officially Yu’s second day at college.  He had woken up early that morning to get to class (why was there an art class before noon?  Who could possibly draw that early in the morning?) and had been surprised to see Yosuke had already left for the day when he got up.  He thought Yosuke’s first classes each day were an hour behind his so the brunet could sleep in each morning, and he was surprised to see that Yosuke had gotten up before him for a change.  His best friend was definitely not a morning person, and they had hoped giving him that extra hour would help him avoid being late for class.  ‘Maybe we won’t have to worry about that after all,’ Yu mused as he trudged his way across campus – of course the art and humanities building would be on the opposite side of campus from the dorm room he and Yosuke shared.

Once he arrived at the art room, getting there before the teacher even, he chose a desk for himself and set his bag down before pulling out the art supplies he had to buy for the class and neatly arranging them in front of him.  He had picked the drawing class for his art elective since he had already done music in high school and felt like trying something new.  Other than a few electives, his classes were pretty much picked out for him and he had to follow a strict plan since he wanted to get into psychiatry.  So, it felt nice to at least have one thing he would get to try out.  Yu was a very curious person and liked to try new things which is why he had joined so many organizations and tried so many part time jobs in Inaba.  After waiting for a few minutes, other tired students began to file into the room, everyone finding their own spot at the circle of desks that were all facing a central stage area that contained a single chair.

Right before class started, the professor rushed in, a middle-aged woman with short hair and a loose, flowing blouse and capris.  She quickly went over roll call and the syllabus, ensuring everyone had bought their supplies and would be ready to jump straight into figure drawing.  She then waved the model in, who nervously walked in wearing a white bathrobe, and the moment Yu looked up his eyes met the startled gaze of his roommate, and he felt his breath hitch.  Yosuke was going to be the model for his figure drawing class.  A class that had clearly put on the syllabus that the people they were drawing were going to be nude.  He would be seeing Yosuke, his best friend that he had been crushing on since shortly after they met in Inaba, naked.  And he would have to draw him, somehow managing to focus on different parts of his anatomy without losing himself to fantasies he would sometimes allow himself to have during that year they were apart.  Yu was screwed.

Yosuke, meanwhile, was now a blushing mess and looked like he wished he could be anywhere but there at that very moment.  Yu’s heart sank and he suddenly felt bad for the other man; he knew how shy Yosuke was about things like that, which is why he was so surprised he would volunteer for something like modeling for a figure drawing class.  Luckily, for both of them since Yu was starting to feel a bit flushed himself with where his thoughts were going, Yosuke was set up in his chair with the back facing Yu, so when the robe came off at this angle he was unable to see _everything_.  At least for now.  He knew that would change down the line, but he appreciated the slow ease into it for now.  He was already distracted enough as it was by the curve of Yosuke’s back and how his shoulders had slightly filled out in the past year, things that he had already admired before when they had gone swimming.

Yu lightly bit his lip in order to regain his focus and began sketching.  His professor made her rounds about the classroom, pointing out tips to students and congratulating them on things they were doing well as she went.  She had a few pointers for Yu as well but did compliment his line work and how well he was getting Yosuke’s proportions.  Yu noticed Yosuke’s ears immediately turn red and he quickly looked back down at the page in his sketchbook.  Of course he’d get Yosuke’s proportions right.  He only spent a whole year staring at him during their treks through the Shadow World or when they would hang out together.  It was too bad he hadn’t been the one sitting behind Yosuke instead in class, since that would have been yet another opportunity. 

About twenty minutes before class was over, Yosuke was allowed to cover up and immediately beelined it out of the room to change, and they all presented what they had so far while taking turns critiquing each other’s work.  Yu tried to do his best not to pay extra attention to the pieces that had been facing Yosuke directly, struggling between trying to respect his partner and wanting to see it for himself.  His feelings were all over the place, and he didn’t know how he was going to face the other boy later.  And he was pretty sure Yosuke was thinking the same thing.

He was surprised once class finally wrapped up to see Yosuke nervously standing outside the door, hiding his face in his hoodie even though it was way too hot outside, while fiddling with his phone.  “Hey,” Yu quietly greeted him, startling Yosuke and causing him to nearly drop his phone as a result.  He quickly shoved it into the pocket of his hoodie before glancing up at him.  He shied away from the other students who were also leaving class and tugged on Yu’s arm before motioning for him to follow.  “Don’t you have class?” Yu asked curiously.

“Yeah, you’re going to walk me there,” Yosuke said, sounding anxious.  Once they were far enough away from the others, Yosuke finally opened up.  “So, it kind of terrified me, seeing you in that classroom this morning.  I didn’t know you were taking figure drawing as an elective.”

“And I didn’t know you were…modeling,” Yu replied.  Yosuke frowned at the slight pause, but he didn’t comment.  “Is that why you got up so early this morning?”

“Yeah.  So, this summer I was struggling to pick out classes since I’m still undecided and didn’t know what I could take that would basically qualify for any major.  The professor acting as my advisor suggested art history and I reaaaally didn’t want to take it and he was like ‘Well, I know they’re still looking for a model for the figure drawing class so you can do that and get credit.’  And while the idea of nude modeling was terrifying, I figured there wasn’t anyone I would know or meet again in the class so laziness won out.”  Yosuke was blushing as he spoke and avoided Yu’s eyes.  “So…just don’t tell anyone else, ok?  This is embarrassing enough as it is.”

Yu was also blushing lightly, and he was suddenly glad Yosuke wasn’t looking his way.  “Of course,” he finally replied after what was far too long of a pause. 

They then reached Yosuke’s classroom, and the brunet turned to look at him before gently punching him in the arm and saying, “Thanks partner!” with a grin.  “Sorry for making things awkward,” he added, before waving and heading inside.

Yu found himself staring after Yosuke for a few minutes, only being interrupted as another student said excuse me and pushed past him to enter the classroom.  Yu shook his head before heading back to their dormitory, trying to stamp down his feelings and failing miserably.  This was going to be a tough semester.

On Thursday it was Yu’s turn to have Yosuke face him head on, and he immediately felt guilt sweep through him at Yosuke’s shy, uncertain expression as he fiddled with the tie on his robe and let it drop to the floor.  Yu literally dropped his pencil and winced as his professor tutted at him and reminded the class they were to make their model as comfortable as possible while he sat for them.  Yu’s face was bright red and he refused to meet Yosuke’s gaze, instead gripping his pencil tightly as he hid his face behind his sketchbook.  He could feel Yosuke’s eyes on him though and wondered what his roommate was thinking about his reaction.  ‘I hope Yosuke doesn’t hate me,’ he immediately thought, before struggling to focus his attention on drawing and trying his best not to think about the fact it was _Yosuke_ he was drawing.

What made it even worse was when the professor came over and pointed out that Yu was avoiding drawing Yosuke’s penis, reminding him that the point of figure drawing was to draw the full anatomy.  She gave him a few pointers on how not to feel awkward about it before moving on to the next student, and Yu immediately sank into his chair before hiding even more behind his sketchbook.  How on earth he was going to face Yosuke again after _that_ comment, he had no idea.  Once the session was over and Yosuke had left to change again, Yu then had to suffer through the critique period where everyone analyzed each other’s drawings and tried to decide how well it matched what Yosuke looked like.  Which made him then remember exactly what Yosuke looked like which turned him into a mess again.  He was actually a bit relieved to see that Yosuke wasn’t waiting for him this time when he left the classroom, because he definitely needed time to get himself together before facing his partner again.

When they met up that evening at the cafeteria after their last classes for the day, Yu finally had some sort of control over himself again, although he noticed that Yosuke seemed pretty jittery and obviously had something on his mind.  Once he asked about it, Yosuke leaned back and crossed his arms, trying to come up with the best way to say it.  “Do I look…bad?” he finally asked, and Yu blinked at him in confusion.  That was not what he had been expecting.

“Bad?” he asked.

“I mean…earlier you…” Yosuke struggled.  “I just…” he bit his lip.  “No one’s making fun of me, are they?”

Yu immediately shook his head.  “Yosuke, you look good,” he immediately replied, a little too eagerly if he was honest with himself.  “No one has been saying anything about you.  Our critiques are over how well we managed to draw you correctly, nothing else.”

Yosuke jiggled his leg nervously.  “So…earlier.  You weren’t…?”

Yu let out a sigh.  “Yosuke,” he said, catching his friend’s attention.  “You’re incredibly attractive.  There is nothing wrong with you, alright?”  The other man immediately looked flustered and began to stutter out an objection, but Yu shook his head before reiterating his statement.  He wasn’t going to let Yosuke put himself down this time.  That’s when a plan began to form in the silver haired man’s head, and he smiled inwardly.  He would let Yosuke know just how handsome he found him, even if he had to be careful not to cross the line that would reveal his true feelings.  This would be a delicate balancing act, but it would be well worth it.

Thus, going forward after each class, Yu would come up with a new way to compliment Yosuke.  Whatever part of his anatomy that was the focus that day, he would come up with a creative way to praise or subtly flirt with the other man in order to help him feel less self-conscious about himself.  It also helped him focus on drawing when he was more set on coming up with the compliment than admiring Yosuke’s form.  This continued on for several weeks, until Yosuke finally confronted him about it one day.

“Partner,” he asked, as they were sitting together on his bed and watching a movie on Yosuke’s laptop.  It was a Friday night and they were both relaxing after a long week.

“Hm?” Yu asked, pausing the movie and turning to look at him.

“You really need to stop with the compliments,” Yosuke said, letting out an annoyed huff. 

Yu was once again surprised.  “Why?” he asked, and Yosuke sighed.

“I mean, it’s kind of nice, but I know you’re just teasing and that kind of hurts,” he shrugged.

Yu stared for several minutes, unable to comprehend what Yosuke had just told him.  “You think I’ve been teasing you?” he asked, his voice coming out a bit sharper than he intended.

“I mean, yeah.  Haven’t you?” Yosuke asked, now sounding a bit unsure.

Yu shook his head.  “I would never tease you about something like that,” he said straightforwardly.  Yosuke opened his mouth before shutting it and crossing his arms.  He didn’t seem to know how to respond to that.  Yu thought for a moment, before carefully closing Yosuke’s laptop and setting it behind them on the bed.  He then stood up and walked over to where his sketchbook was sitting, before picking it up and bringing it over to Yosuke.  The other man looked embarrassed, for he hadn’t seen any of the drawings of himself since he always rushed out before the critique.  “Do you want to see how I see you?” Yu asked, before handing the sketchbook to Yosuke.

Yosuke looked at it before glancing back at him.  “Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly, and Yu nodded.  Yosuke stared at the cover of the sketchbook for several moments, before taking a deep breath and flipping open the page.  As he quietly began to make his way through the sketchbook, Yu carefully watched him for his reactions.  Yosuke was surprisingly keeping up a stoic face as he looked through it, and Yu found himself struggling to decipher his reaction for a change.  It was knotting his stomach with worry.

Finally, Yosuke came to the last drawing, and after realizing that the next page was blank he carefully closed the book and set it down in his lap.  He appeared contemplative for a moment, before he turned to face Yu.  “So…you made me look kind of hot,” he admitted with a blush, and Yu couldn’t help but find himself grin at the remark.

“I’ve been telling you that you’re attractive,” he said, and Yosuke shook his head.

“I’ve never seen myself quite like how you apparently see me,” he admitted.  “Also, you’re seriously great at drawing.  Is there literally anything you can’t do?” he teased.  Yu shrugged in reply, still carefully watching Yosuke as he fidgeted next to him.

Eventually, Yosuke turned to face him again before saying, “Has anyone told you lately that you’re hot too?”  He flushed bright red as he said it, and Yu felt his heart skip a beat.  Hanamura Yosuke was attempting to flirt with him.  “I mean, I know you’ve been focused while drawing – trust me, I _know_ – but damn do you look good while you’re concentrating.”

Yu stared at Yosuke for several long moments, roaming his eyes along the other man’s body and allowing himself to remember what he looked like without his clothes on so Yosuke could truly feel the intensity of his gaze.  Yosuke’s breath caught in his throat, and Yu noted that the usually active man had suddenly stilled.  “Did I ever tell you I got a thing for brunets?” he finally asked, locking eyes with Yosuke as he said it.

Yosuke’s eyes were intense as he stared back, brown eyes growing dark in a way that caused Yu’s insides to stir.  He had never in a million years expected Yosuke to flirt with him like that, or to look at him in the way he was at that very moment.  Like he wanted Yu just as much as he wanted Yosuke.  “This past year without you,” Yosuke finally managed.  “Was torture.”

Yu laughed breathily.  “Try the whole second half of second year when I realized I was in love with you.”  Yosuke gasped, and he suddenly realized what he had let slip, feeling his veins run cold.  What if he had been misreading the signs from Yosuke, and he had just managed to screw everything up?

His thoughts were interrupted as Yosuke reached forward and tugged at his sleeve to get his attention.  “Say that again?” he asked, and Yu turned to look at him.

Yosuke’s eyes hadn’t lost their intensity, and he felt himself immediately calm down.  “I’ve been in love with you since sometime in Inaba,” he admitted.  “That year apart was torture for me too.”

“And I was an idiot and only realized I was in love with you after you left,” Yosuke replied honestly, eyes searching Yu’s.

“You mean it?” Yu asked.

Yosuke nodded.  “Apparently I’ve got a thing for gray hair,” he teased, and Yu slowly grinned.  “Also, it’s totally not fair that you’ve seen me naked this whole time and you haven’t returned the favor.”  Yosuke blushed deeply as he said this, and Yu immediately raised an eyebrow.  Yosuke did have a point, but it also sounded like he had been thinking about this for awhile.  Maybe all the dirty thoughts that had been flickering through his head weren’t totally something to feel guilty about after all.

“Do I need to put on a show for you then?” he asked casually, hands playing with the hem of his shirt as he talked.  Yosuke’s eyes flicked down before he raised them again to meet his questioning gaze.  “I mean, it’s only fair, right?”

Yosuke looked torn between feigning indifference and eagerly saying yes.  “Um…if you want,” he finally said, and Yu snorted.

“Yosuke, what do _you_ want?” he asked, stretching carefully so his shirt would slightly ride up.  Yosuke stared intently at the brief patch of skin that had peeked out at him.

“Are you going to take your shirt off or not?” he finally whined, and Yu laughed.

“Only if you tell me what you want,” he teased.

“Obviously for you to put on the show,” Yosuke finally snapped, and Yu grinned.  He slowly brought his shirt up, gradually lifting it up to show off his flat stomach and slight abs, while Yosuke watched hungrily.  He hesitated before taking it off completely, grinning unashamedly at how Yosuke’s eyes roamed across his chest before rising up to meet his.  “Is that all?” he finally asked, and Yu blushed slightly before shaking his head.  He then slowly reached down to unbuckle his pants, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he removed his belt and slowly unzipped the zipper.  Yosuke was watching intently, and he let out a small gasp as Yu pulled down his pants, soon left only in his dark gray boxer briefs that left little to the imagination.  Yosuke muttered a curse under his breath, and Yu immediately flushed.  He now began to feel shy, realizing what it must be like for Yosuke every time he had to bare everything for their class.  This was just for the guy who had confessed his feelings for him and it was still nerve-wracking.

Yosuke seemed to notice, however, and he gave him an encouraging smile.  “If it makes it any easier, I can strip down too.  It’s not like you haven’t seen everything already anyway,” he admitted, immediately pulling of his shirt.  Yu’s breath caught in his throat, for while he had of course seen Yosuke naked for several weeks now, it had always been in an academic setting and not just for his own viewing pleasure.  Yosuke had soon stripped down to his black boxers, before staring Yu in the eyes.  He felt himself began to relax under his best friend’s encouraging gaze, especially when Yosuke confidently said, “Hey, let’s take that final step together.  What do you say?”

Yu nodded, and after Yosuke counted down to three, they both slid off their underwear and shyly took each other in.  Yosuke still managed to look stunning even after seeing him for weeks, his figure perfectly proportioned and lean muscle along his entire frame.  Yu had gotten slightly bulkier than Yosuke in the past year, but had always been a little bigger than the other man so it wasn’t that surprising.  He would definitely be more muscular once they both fully filled out, but he found he liked Yosuke’s lean physique and thought it fit him.  What he liked even better was the way Yosuke’s eyes roamed his body, obviously appreciating his full anatomy.  “If only I could draw,” he muttered, and Yu blushed.

“This is more than enough for me,” he said, his voice husky.  He then cleared his throat.  “So, what should we do now?” he asked.

Yosuke reached forward cautiously with his hand.  “May I?” he asked, and Yu nodded.  Yosuke ran his hand carefully along Yu’s chest, causing shivers to run up his spine at the touch as Yosuke grew acquainted with the outline of his muscle.  He then reached forward to do the same, hands eagerly roaming Yosuke’s skin, especially along the shoulder and arm muscles he had been admiring all semester.  Yosuke’s skin was very soft, and Yu had a feeling he used some sort of fancy bodywash to get it to feel like that.  He was definitely appreciating the effort now as he continued to explore Yosuke’s skin.

Finally, Yosuke crossed the line to the next step, reaching forward and pressing his lips on the dip between his neck and shoulder.  Yu immediately let out a small moan as Yosuke continued to place open mouthed kisses along his neck, causing heat to immediately pool in his belly.  “Yosuke,” he gasped, and the other man immediately stopped.  “Are you sure you want to continue?  The way things are going,” he said, motioning down.  Yosuke noticed how Yu’s dick was beginning to grow hard, and he bit his lip.

“I may not be ready for that,” he confessed nervously, and Yu nodded.

“I understand.  It’s ok,” he reassured him.

“I would like,” Yosuke hesitated.  Yu waited patiently for him to continue.  “I’d like to kiss you though?  If that’s ok?”

Yu immediately nodded in encouragement.  “I’d like nothing more, honestly,” he replied, and Yosuke laughed.  The sound made Yu’s toes curl, and he carefully had to tamper that down.  Another day they would explore that.  For now, they would focus on the kisses.

Yu cautiously leaned forward, and Yosuke eagerly met him halfway, knowing enough to angle his head for the kiss, but unskilled enough to still manage to bump noses with him in the process.  Yosuke’s enthusiasm warmed Yu’s heart, however, and they soon managed to figure things out.  Soon, their hot breath began to mix together as Yosuke ran his tongue along Yu’s mouth, one hand kneading through his hair as the other gripped his shoulder for support.  He was half on Yu’s lap as well, and Yu could feel him grind into his lap unconsciously as they shifted positions during their kiss.  He tried not to be too focused on that as ran his fingers along Yosuke’s back, pulling him closer while eagerly opening his mouth to allow Yosuke’s tongue inside.  The brunet immediately took the opportunity to explore it, moaning into the kiss as he went which caused Yu’s dick to immediately throb in response.  He could also tell that Yosuke was growing hard as well, and knew that they would both need a moment to finish themselves off after this.  ‘Drawing in class is probably going to be hell after this,’ he realized, for now he would have real visuals to back up the fantasies he had to overcome every Tuesday and Thursday.

Yosuke didn’t let him think for too long, however, and he was soon lost in the pressure of Yosuke’s lips, the sound of his moans, and the smell of his cologne which was overloading him.  He eventually wound up sprawled across the bed, Yosuke nestled in his arms as he straddled him, not aware of when he ended up on his back.  He was growing dangerously hard at this point as well, and finally groaned before pulling away.  His body temperature had shot up, and he was suddenly aware of how hot and sweaty they both were.  “I think we need to stop here, unless you changed your mind about taking it slow,” he said, trying not to think about how hot Yosuke looked with his slightly bruised lips.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Yosuke sighed.  “As much as I want to continue…I also want to make sure I’m ready.”  Yu nodded.  “I also think…that I need to use the bathroom,” Yosuke said, completely unsubtle as was his nature.  Yu snickered at him.

“Alright, you use the bathroom while I remain in the comfort of my own bed,” he grinned, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“Ass!” he called as he stood up and awkwardly made his way to their bathroom, clicking the door shut behind him.  Yu tried not to listen too closely for the sound of Yosuke’s panting as he finished himself off, even if the sound helped push him over the edge as well.  Once they were both finished and had cleaned up after themselves, they pulled their underwear back on, wanting to cool off before changing into their pjs.  They then cuddled back together on the bed as Yu pulled back up the movie they had been watching, now laying much closer together while Yosuke rested his head on Yu’s shoulder.  Yu gently rubbed his thumb along Yosuke’s shoulder as well, while the brunet had laced his fingers through Yu’s free hand.  Yu was suddenly looking forward to the rest of the semester with renewed energy, and he couldn’t wait to see the changes that awaited in their relationship as well.  He would be looking forward to each new thing he would get to experience with his partner.


End file.
